Invisible Problems
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: What happens when a witch turns Robin invisible and she can only be seen in reflections? Complete
1. Problem

****

Invisible Problems

"Your Surrounded Kazu!" Shouted Karasuma. "Just give up easy and you wont be harmed." She continued as the team appeared in all the doorways of the room. Kazu panicked. He screamed and the ground beneath him began to crumble. The floor gave way and the witch fell 6 stories.

"Oh great. another one." Sakaki moaned. "How come All the witches try and commit suicide these days?" He started toward the elevator down the hall as Amon called the factory. Robin walked to the hole and looked down in it. The ground cracked again and she started to fall when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her up.

"Watch what your doing Robin." Amon snapped as he headed for the stairs. Karasuma walked past her with a "Be careful Robin." and Robin followed in the back. Karasuma and Robin caught the elevator with Sakaki and Amon used the stairs. They arrived about the same time.

The witch was unconscious in the rubble when they got there. "At least he's not going to fight." Sakaki stated, trying to lighten the mood. No one lightened up. Sakaki sighed and checked the witches pulse.

**

* * *

**

It was back at the office again. Except it was the next morning. It was another witch. Everyone was getting tired and overworked. A witch everyday.. it was like the witches were ganging up on them..

"Okay guys. Today's witch is know as Kuroon Tashimi. No one knows his power because the people who tried to research him vanished." Amon advised them in the conference room.

"You mean we have to beat him without knowing what he does?!" Sakaki gapped.

"Yes." Amon stood up. "We start now." He headed out. The others were close behind.

**

* * *

**

They found the witch in a dark alley. Nothing new. As Amon fired his gun and the witch ran, it felt like any other hunt. Robin confronted him as he rounded a corner. She sent fire at him and he jumped forward, dodging it and the fire made a nice line between him and Amon who had been following him. "Robin!" Amon yelled. It was like she meant to do that or something.

"I didn't mean to!" She yelled back. She was too busy glaring at Amon to notice Kuroon run up. She back off as he tried to hit her. Because she dodged, he only got her shoulder. She stumbled back a little.

"Don't drop your guard Robin!" Amon yelled.

"Again! It isn't my fault!" She yelled. Trying to set Kuroon on fire. He kept dodging.

"He he he girly. You can't catch me." he laughed.

"What horrible rhyming." Sakaki had appeared behind her. He shot at the witch. He stumbled.

"No!" he screamed before stumbling toward Robin, who had dodged into a wall. He prepared to attack her when Amon shot 3 more shots into him. Kuroon's eyes went out of focus as he grabbed Robin's face and she felt something passed through her. Like a ... she didn't quite know what it was like. But as soon as she felt it, it went away and Kuroon fell at her feet.

"Robin what were you doing? Why didn't you use your craft?" Amon scolded as Sakaki called the factory. "It's your fault. And I tried! He dodged!" Robin argued back. "My fault?! Robin if you were of any use, you could've hit him!" Amon continued to scold her.

Robin's stomach hurt and she held her head. She started to fall backwards but Sakaki caught her. Karasuma was checking the witch. "You ok Robin?" Sakaki asked as she stood up straight again.

"I.. don't feel so well." she said, walking slowly out of the ally. Sakaki glared at Amon, who glared back. "You think it's my fault!?" He yelled and Sakaki helped Karasuma take the witch out of the ally. Amon kicked a trash can over and followed. Some old lady was screaming at him for knocking over her trash can.

**

* * *

**

Robin lay in bed that night, tossing and turning. Feeling horrible. Somehow or other, she got to sleep.

The next morning she felt better. She stood up and made her bed, quickly running over to put on her clothes in case Touko came to wake her up. Touko did come in. It was the first weird thing.

"Robin? Are you awake yet? Your going to be late." She looked around the room. "I guess she already left. Robin walked to the door as Touko closed it. "That was strange." she walked out into the living room. Touko was watching a little TV, it wasn't time for her to leave yet.

"I'm going to work now. I'm gonna skip breakfast. I'll see you after work!" Robin called from the doorway. Even though Touko didn't answer her, she headed for work.

**

* * *

**

At the office, all but Robin were in. "Robin's late. She's never late." Dojima pointed out around lunch.

"I know." Amon was thinking of things he could yell at her about when she came in.. or more.. the appropriate way to come about yelling at her. Maybe he would just out and yell. He could bring it to her lightly and then yell.. no he liked the first one.. it was more like him.

The elevator Binged and opened but no one walked off.

"Hmm?" They all stared at it. When no one showed, they shrugged and went back to doing their own things.

**

* * *

**

Robin was sooooo late! She ran into the building and to the elevator. She got in and headed up. She could only imagine what Amon was going to say. When it opened on her floor and she walked out, she walked slowly. She was in no hurry to be yelled at. She walked in and everyone stared at her. She kinda blushed. Until they all looked away and she relaxed.

"Sorry I'm late. My.. bike ran out of gas." She walked up. No one answered her. She guessed Amon had rigged it. She went and sat on the couch. About 30 minutes later, she turned on the TV. Sakaki, who had the remote, looked confused and turned it off.

Robin turned. "Hey!" she didn't yell. Robin just doesn't yell. Sakaki just reclined on the couch, taking up her spot and yawning. Robin went to go in the conference room when Miho almost ran her over. "Karasuma.." Robin was beginning to feel left out. She sat down on a bench in the conference room.

At around 5 is when she really thought something was up. Amon stood up and looked around. "Robin is still not here?" He asked his fellows. They all shook their heads. Robin came out.

"I am here. Don't tell me you didn't see me." Robin sounded more like she was asking. No one answered her. She tried talking to them, but it was like she wasn't there. It was closing time when she tried to get to the last person, Michael.

He was sitting at his computer, playing some games. "Michael.." Robin had lost almost all hope of being heard. Karasuma, Sakaki, and Dojima left. Amon was trying to stay longer to catch Robin. He gave up and left too though. Robin was sitting on the floor behind Michael.

"Michael.. Michael.. Michael.." she was on the verge of tears. Why couldn't anyone hear her? Or see her? She stood up, about to leave, though she didn't know where to. Michael's computer went on the blitz. Robin had tripped over the cord. It went out.

"Whoa! What the..?!" Michael hit his computer. Robin stood up after freeing herself from the cords. She took one step when Michael freaked.

"Robin!?" he spun around and looked around. He blinked a few times at the empty space beside him. "Huh?" he looked back at his blank screen. Robin stood there, starting to smile. Her mouth moved but he didn't hear anything.

"Robin?" the Robin on his computer nodded. "I think I'm going nuts.. Is it possible to stay on a computer to much?" This time, the Robin he saw looked like she was thinking and then nodded. Michael gapped. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"If your really here Robin.. Go to a computer and type something." he opened his eyes to see nothing on his computer screen. He thought he'd just been seeing things when he heard a chair move. He spun around and saw that a chair had been moved out. A writing document had been brought up and the keys on the keyboard began to type. The screen held the words.

My name is Robin Sena and I think I'm going to go nuts if I stay like this.

Michael stared and gapped. His glasses fell down his nose and to the floor. Robin picked them up and replaced them on his face, and closed his mouth. The screen typed again.

Michael.. are you ok? He nodded but said "I'm not sure..."

Michael you gotta help me. But don't tell the others.

"I'll help.. but why not say anything? We'll need all the help we can get.."

The screen stayed the same. The blinking line had no words. Michael got it.

"You don't want Amon to know." Michael looked at a Mirror across the room when she didn't answer. He saw Robin in it, like before on his computer. Her head was down.

"I promise I wont say anything to Amon. Robin.. I suggest you stay away from Mirrors if you want to stay out of view.. or anything that reflects for that matter." Robin turned to the mirror and looked shocked. She nodded.

Michael? Where do I go? How will I keep in contact with you? Michael thought for a moment.

"You can stay in the room they gave me here. It has two beds.. I don't know why.. It just does. And you can.. use.. my lap top to send me e-mails while I'm not there, or play video games.." He really didn't want to give up the computer but.. Robin needed it.

"And in case someone reads it... your name is... I'll call you Kay.. Okay?" He added. "I'll say your my secret admirer or something." Robin went back to typing,

Thank you Michael. Your the best. "Ah.. it's nothin.."

He took down the mirror so he could see Robin and led her to his room. "If you get hungry.. I have some food in my mini fridge.. Not much so don't pig out.." Robin nodded.

He saw the bed sheets on the other bed move back. He set down the mirror. He laid down in the other bed and went to sleep. Robin was a little nervous with Michael just behind her, but she got to sleep too.


	2. Uh Oh! Sakaki finds out!

****

Invisible Problems

The next day, Michael was at the computer before Robin even woke up. For precaution, she had turned her cell phone off last night. She couldn't talk anyway. When she did wake up, the first thing she had to do was remember just where she was. She freaked and squealed, but no sound came out. She sighed and looked around.

'Michael's gone to work already...' Robin thought. He was the first person and last person at work all the time. So it made sense. She put her hair up. She could still see herself so it wasn't hard. She took it that any clothing or accessory she put on would vanish as well. She sighed again before heading over to Michael's little fridge. It didn't have much in it. Some milk, an egg, a pizza that she remembered she bought for him the day she vanished, a few bottles of water, and some bottles of soda. She thought she saw beer until she picked it up and it said 'IBC Root Beer'.

'Michael..' she groaned. She looked around the room while she heated a pizza slice. The laptop was sitting on Michael's bed, all ready. She knew no one was at work yet so she opened it up and typed.

"Michael. How do you get food? It seems like all you get is junk food, what you usually eat, and what I bring you." send. In no time, Michael was back with..

"That's basically it. The drinks usually comes from here though.. They can't keep me here and starve me after all." It had this cool smiley face and that was it. Robin wrote back again.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone now." She closed the laptop. Michael left her note on it that said that it would tell her if she got mail anyway. After setting it on Michael's desk, she went to eat her pizza.

**

* * *

**

People entered work like an ordinary day. Dojima was last. So far, no hunts. Amon was sitting, brooding, on the couch. As time ticked by he seemed to fidget. "Michael!" He finally stomped over to the hacker. "Yeah?" He looked up, headphones blaring, about to eat a puffy cheeto.

"Where's Robin?" He glared into the Hacker's calm eyes. Michael was thinking about that one all morning. "Robin? She's on business. Out of town... ya." he stuttered a little at the end. _'If Amon finds out I'm lying I'm gonna be is serious trouble.'_ Michael and looked at his computer screen so Amon didn't see his momentary anxiety.

"Out of town.. Business... Right." Amon secretly swore to figure out what was going on.

No one asked about Robin all day, to Michael's satisfaction. He might mix up his story.

**

* * *

**

Robin had already finished 2 pizza slices. She was still hungry but she knew it was because she was bored. She was invisible, her clothes too. She couldn't talk. She went over it in her mind. Then she had an idea. What about her powers?

In 5 minutes she had set up something flammable that wasn't important across the room from her. Around it was some not flammable foil. Where she found it... don't ask. She didn't want to catch anything on fire except her target. Wearing her half-moon spectacles, she concentrated and her eyes flared. The target caught fire and disintegrated almost instantly.

'YES!' Robin cheered. Cleaning up as fast as she could, smiling. She ran over to her desk top and before she could even start to type, she got an email.

"Kay. Kuroon escaped! He's running around downtown where we caught him before. The guys are on it." That was all. She quickly wrote back.

"What! Michael can I go? I just tried it, I can still use my powers." She waited and waited. he must be having a hard time deciding. Ting. Mail.

"Ok fine.. but how will you get there?" Michael was looking for reasons to keep her there.

"I'll use.. Sakaki. Bye!" she said and quickly shut the laptop. She was already out when the computer said she had mail.

**

* * *

**

Amon and Karasuma got in their cars. Sakaki was revving up his motorcycle and he felt a little extra weight on it. Robin wasn't wearing her big pilgrim dress, she was wearing a tee shirt and jeans so she wouldn't make as much noise and wouldn't get in the way. Sakaki looked around him and saw nothing so he shrugged it off, telling himself that he should go on a diet.

Amon and Karasuma drove out then Sakaki speeded out Robin holding onto anything but Sakaki. She saw a bump in the road and took a chance. When they hit the bump she grabbed onto Sakaki. Luckily she didn't fall off and all Sakaki did was shrug a little.

When they got there, Robin let go of Sakaki when he stood up and then got off herself. Sakaki kept smoothing out his shirt. "That was weird.." he mumbled. But nothing escapes the great ears of Amon.

"What was?" He turned to the hunter beneath him. "I.. it was.. nothing.." Amon glared at him when he felt someone or something kick him in the ankle. He looked at it, shook the pain away, and ignored it. He also left Sakaki alone and headed out to find the witch, the others on his tail. Robin had resolved not to help unless she was needed.

**

* * *

**

It wasn't hard to find Kuroon. It was like he wanted to be found. He was laughing to himself as he looked at the people surrounding him. They shot orbo at him and he dodged everyone. Robin even set one of his sleeves on fire when he rushed past her, but he quickly put it out. He was soon up to a wall cackling, the hunters having cut off his escape routes.

"And just what the hell is so funny?" Amon snapped. "She's not with you." Kuroon cackled.

"What?" Sakaki raised an eye brow but tried to seem serious and calm.

"The fire girly! Gone forever she be! Lost for good, bad for your attitude!! Ha ha ha ha!" The only thing worse than his rhyming was his incessant laughing. Amon moaned. This guy was annoying.

"Robin's out of town right now. On business." Karasuma said coolly, she had overheard Amon and Michael.

"Out of town! Business! Ha ha ha! That's a good one.. I think I'll use it." Kuroon was more like a really ugly and bad rhyming clown. He looked like a tall goblin, so to speak.

"All gone, can't be seen, can't be heard. They've gone away, like a bird." Kuroon snickered.

Amon couldn't stand the laughing anymore and shot him with a full round of orbo. He dropped almost instantly.

"Thank God." He moaned.

'..Can't be seen, Can't be heard...' The words danced in Amon's head. He thought about it. _'Out of town! Business! Ha ha ha!'_ Kuroon must've done something. The same thing he'd done to all the people who had vanished, working with him before.

The factory came to take him back and the gang went to their vehicles. Sakaki sat on his bike and he felt something on his waist again. He thought about it, shrugged, and drove off.

**

* * *

**

On the way back, Sakaki was also thinking about what Kuroon had said and the thing around his waist. He remembered following Kuroon down an alley and... His sleeve caught fire! Robin must've been around.. But where? Kuroon had said something about not being seen or heard. He got it! Robin was.. invisible! That was Kuroon's power!

When they got back to work Sakaki got off his bike and just before Robin let go, Sakaki grabbed her wrist. She didn't try to pull, maybe he'd let go. He grinned, his face away from her.

He waited till Amon and Karasuma had left, saying he had to check his tires, before turning on Robin. He looked around behind him, and saw nothing.

"I'm guessing you can't say 'I'm right here' can ya?" Sakaki looked at his hand, holding onto an invisible girls arm. Robin's jaw dropped. Shoot, Sakaki had figured it out.

"Robin if your here, try to pull away from me." Robin stayed still and thought about it.. He'd be her way to get around. It'd be nice to have someone on the field know. She tugged her arm. Sakaki's eyes widened a bit before returning to normal.

"That... is.. so cool." He said, in his excitement, letting go of Robin. In her bewilderment, she didn't go anywhere. He calmed down and noticed just what he'd done.

"Robin?" He looked around. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh.. ok.. how bout we go inside?" Robin put her finger on his shoulder so he knew where she was and followed him into the building.

**

* * *

**

Inside Amon was brooding and trying to figure it out. Despite his hard thinking, Sakaki beat him to it. :-) When Sakaki came in, Amon didn't ask what had taken so long because he was too busy making lines on a paper and thinking too hard.

Sakaki strolled up to Michael and Robin left. He didn't much mind, he figured she would just stand there, instead she was going to Michael's room to email him. Sakaki had this big grin on that meant 'I know something you don't know'. Michael looked at him with the look that said 'Are you on drugs?'.

Sakaki wrote Robin's name on a piece of paper. Michael now had a look that said 'And?'. Suddenly he had email.

"Michael it's Kay. Sakaki knows. Explain is secret, bye." Michael and Sakaki read together. Michael deleted it and dragged Sakaki into the empty conference room. All the way to the back.

"Who's Kay?" Sakaki whispered, knowing it was something.. cough cough secret. Duh. Michael rolled his eyes.

"It's Robin's code name for now. So no one knows she's here and starts asking questions. So how'd you do it?" He sat down. Sakaki sat across from him.

"On the way to the hunt I hit a bump and something had a hold of me but I ignored it. During the hunt I saw Kuroon's shirt catch fire and on the way back something was holding onto me again. When we got back I grabbed her wrist and got her to talk." Sakaki rushed. Michael had a disbelieving look.

"She can't talk dummy." "Well.. she kinda tugged her hand on command.. that's not the point." Sakaki hit himself in the head. "How'd you find it out?" Michael raised an eye brow, wondering what his point was and what it mattered, but answered anyway.

"She tripped over the cords to my computer and the screen went black, I saw her in the reflection and asked her to type on a computer if she was really there. That's it." He leaned back. "She still reflects."

"Where is she?" "If she hasn't gone anywhere, my room." "Your room?!" Sakaki said a bit too loudly as Dojima walked in.

"Who's room?" she asked with a sweet smile. "No one's" they answered in unison. She glared and then shrugged. "Whatever. I know when I'm not wanted." She sat down at the end, hoping to hear more but they stood up and left. "Man.." she leaned her head into her palm and her elbow on the desk. She sighed.

**

* * *

**

In Michael's room, Robin had just beat a video game online. With Michael downloading so much stuff, it was easy to find the games. More difficult to chose one. When she heard the door being opened, she quickly closed the computer, set it down, and stood up. Michael walked in and she sighed in relief.

"Robin? You in here?" Robin nodded then remembered they couldn't see her. She opened the laptop and typed yes.

"It's like talking to ghosts." Sakaki stared at the computer in obvious delight. Michael picked up a small mirror and moved it around till he found her.

"There you are." He put it up, facing her. Sakaki stared at her reflection.

"Interesting. Cool." He looked where Robin was standing. "Hmm.. wont I have to communicate with her too?" He looked at Michael who nodded. "You can use a different computer upstairs to talk to her. Robin I'll give you the email address for him." Robin nodded and they saw it in her reflection. "Back to work for us." They turned and left. Robin frowned. All alone again.

**

* * *

**

Hey... What pairing do you people want for Robin? M/R or S/R?


	3. Nicknames and Fighting

Ok.. because no one chose a pairing.. not even my pre-reader... I just wrote the chapter. Live with it or SEND ME A PAIRING! Thank You. Enjoy the story. lol.

****

Invisible Problems

During the next day, Robin could hardly move without hearing. "Bling" or "Ting" or whatever sound Michael's laptop wanted to say at the moment to tell her she had mail. Michael and Sakaki, mostly Sakaki, were emailing her to keep her company. Whether she was eating, napping, or playing a game, she heard it. So I guess napping is out.

Sakaki had even given her a new nick name for him, so the gang wouldn't get suspicious. His first thoughts were definite no's. He had 'Baby Bye' which Robin thought made her sound like a lullaby and a kid all at once, 'Invis Girl' Which Robin said was weird and might give away her secret. He came up with a lot. He gave up and said the next one he got was her new name. Robin agreed but the name he got made her seem like a hacker. Which she thought would be a Michael thing but went with it. He called her 'Expo Burn' which he noted meant 'Explosions and Fire'.

Robin just wanted to be Robin and she was getting tired. She sent them both an email telling them and they shut up. She laid down and easily fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Upstairs, Sakaki's sudden interest in his computer was getting some attention. Dojima even tried asking a few times but got the same blow off she had before. When Sakaki got off it and sat down everyone let it go. Sakaki was doing the same thing as Robin. Going to bed.

An hour later he was woken up by Karasuma hitting him. A new mission. And it wasn't Kuroon. He jumped up and looked over at Michael who shook his head. He took it that Robin was still sleeping and he couldn't get a hold of her. He sighed and went along with the others.

In truth, Michael hadn't tried. Being invisible, Robin should do something she didn't do everyday. He thought she should get some sleep so he didn't send her an email. He saw the time. If he emailed her now, His computer would make a loud noise like a marching band was walking past until she opened it. How he got his laptop to change sounds by time don't ask.

Going to the mission, Sakaki missed the hold around his waist. He could've gotten used to that. The part about knowing that a girl was holding onto him and that it was Robin.

**

* * *

**

"That was so boring.. I almost miss Kuroon." Dojima whined. She walked in and went over to her magazines.

"Dojima. You actually came and your whining about it being easy? Besides, your the one who got hit.." Sakaki jeered, going back to the computer. He instantly typed an email to Robin.

**

* * *

**

Just before the others got back from the mission, Robin woke up. She yawned and got some pizza. While eating, she sent an email to Michael asking for updates.

'_The guys went out on a hunt._' Robin put aside her pizza. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want to wake you up by having a marching band parade through the room. You always seem so tired, I thought you disserved to sleep a little.'

Robin, who had been glaring at the screen, softened. Michael was always so nice. Sakaki was too, I mean, when he won't stop emailing you... lol. Robin almost swore that Sakaki thought that if she didn't get an email every second she might disappear.

Wait.. she'd already done that.

'Your right Michael. Sorry.' She set it next to her and laid down. She sighed and closed her eyes. The computer binged again.

"I guess Michael didn't know what to say." Robin was talking to herself, the only person that could hear her. It wasn't Michael, it was Sakaki. "Huh?"

'_Hey Expo Burn. You awake yet?'_ He wrote. Robin sweat dropped. She typed back a quick answer.

"Sakaki, please don't call me that. Yea I'm awake. How'd the mission go?" She waited and there is was.

'I'm not so sure you could call it a Mission. More like a hike. It was too easy. Dojima got hit and she still said it was too easy. See?' Robin laughed.

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

The next mission wasn't until the next day. It was so annoying. The witch they were after was..

"Kuroon again!" Karasuma groaned and went to get her coat. "How does he keep getting away?"

"Not just that. More people are disappearing too." Michael's computer purred as he rushed around sites.

"Ya, he just can't enough of making people in..." Robin kicked him. "V.. v.. Vanish.." Sakaki finished, rubbing his leg. He glared where Robin was.

"Let's go." Amon called, the elevator was there. "Coming!" Sakaki growled.

**

* * *

**

Kuroon was sneaking around a park. Laughing his creepy laugh. Amon was rolling his eyes before he even saw the guy.

Robin walked closer to Kuroon, who, from his hiding place, looked up at her. He grinned.

"You see me Kuroon?" He nodded. "Then let's stop the acts. Tell me how to come back. Kuroon." Robin's voice was becoming harsh.

"ooh.. Little girl, impatient." he gave away his position. Sakaki fired and missed when he dodged behind a tree.

"What is he, a ballerina?" Sakaki shot more bullets as Kuroon came out and twirled and jumped around, dodging. Robin laughed a little, but she knew this was serious.

"Little girl find that funny?" Kuroon glared. Amon looked at Karasuma and Dojima but neither was laughing. He raised an eyebrow at Kuroon. Sakaki had a look of triumph on his face though. Amon raised his brow to that too, but shook it off for now.

"Ya. And I bet you'll find this funny too." Robin's eyes flared, but before the fire even stared.. Kuroon threw his arms up and it started raining. He did some back flips and landed gracefully and laughing.

"No more fire, only rain. Come on ducky, lets make more pain." He cackled. Robin tried futilely to make fire in the pouring rain. Kuroon cackled. "Try more, Try hard. Oh an idea, I'll just leave you scared." He did some cartwheels toward Robin and landed both feet on her head.

She fell to the ground, unconscious. Her fire had been keeping the rain off her, but now she wasn't concentrating. Amon, Karasuma, everyone, looked where something had fallen. Sakaki gasped. Robin!

Sakaki called Michael. "It's over dude."

**

* * *

**

Ok. If your reading this and not reviewing, you might not get the ending you want. I'll just end up writing a story for a stupid reason and not caring which way it goes and worrying that you people wont like it. And if for some odd and stupid reason, I can't get anonymous reviews, you can email me. Of course you could just go to my name and look it up. But if your not a member you cant. My email is Hope you guys, girls, people... like my stories. G2g.


	4. Secrets of the Runaway, Revealed!

Ok. I have to say something to Amons Girl. THANK YOU! THANK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS! Your my new best friend! Your the first person who has reviewed and given me a straight forward Pairing! I shall dedicate this chp to you. Also, thanks to Janey. My second pairing reviewer. Ok.. I'm done.. Story time.

****

Invisible Problems

Sakaki's brained worked in a split second. Water reflects. Rain... Shoot. In the rain, you could see the faded image of a girl in jeans and a tee, laying on the ground. At first, the hunters just stared. Sakaki looked at the others, who were still staring at Robin. They were just gonna stand there?

So much for the secret.. Robin needed help. He called Michael. "It's over dude." Michael had time to say "What? Wait!" Before Sakaki jumped out of his covering and ran up to her.

"Robin?" he said, as low as possible. She didn't do anything. "Robin?" That guy had strong kicks. Robin's hair had even come undone. She blinked, the rain complicating her vision.

"Sakaki? You can see me?" She mouthed. Sakaki guessed. "Um.... yes? Rain." he pointed up. She sat up. Before the others could walk more the 2 feet of the, at least, 20 that separated them, Robin gasped and jumped to her feet. She looked at Sakaki with the "have they seen my face?" he shook his head. She ran off.

"Sakaki!" Amon hollered. Sakaki turned, just in time to see Kuroon's feet kick him in the stomach. "Ah!!!" He went flying into a tree.

"Sakaki!" Dojima screamed. Amon and Karasuma aimed and shot. Kuroon dodged Karasuma's, then Amon's and then Dojima ran up and knocked him over by running into him. While he was down, she shot him. He passed out while Dojima continuously pulled the trigger until her gun started clicking.

"You know Dojima. You shouldn't have done that. We might've shot you. And look at all the orbo you wasted." Karasuma was next to her, Amon calling the factory AGAIN. Sakaki stood up slowly.

"Ya, but he keeps getting away. You can never be too careful with him." He groaned, his stomach felt horrible.

"Sakaki." Amon walked up, glaring. "What was that all about?" "Nothing.. I just thought she might need help. The second she got up she ran off.. that's all." He lied and headed to his motor bike.

**

* * *

**

They all got back to work fine, Robin had gotten off with Sakaki but walked off, not inside. It was still pouring when the others got upstairs. Sakaki immediately told Michael about the whole thing.

"Hey. People do think they see ghosts when it rains." Michael pointed out. Dojima went from looking out the window to talking to Michael.

"I think I see one now. I think it's the one from before." she had taken out her mini binoculars. "It is! It looks kinda like Robin.." she was lowering her voice.

"Impossible, She's out of town on business.. Michael said so..." They all turned on Michael and Sakaki, who were trying to sneak away. "Michael! Sakaki!" Karasuma and Dojima yelled. Amon grabbed them both by the collars and dragged them to the couch.

"Okay... explain." Karasuma's glare was almost as hard and scary as Amon's. Dojima walked in front of them, hands on her hips. They were stuttering. She got right in their faces.

"Why wasn't I told?" They backed away as far as possible, her getting closer. "I AM SUPPOSED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"You don't even know if there is anything to know yet, Dojima." Sakaki whined in this oddly high pitched voice.

"Then tell us. We're all here." Amon was leaning against the wall.

They both laughed nervously before explaining EVERYTHING. In detail.

**

* * *

**

Robin had walked outside and looked up at the window. She noticed Dojima or someone up there. She squinted as they darted back from the window and returned with something. Binoculars? Robin stood there for a minute, not sure what to do. Then she walked off quickly.

It was still raining, she couldn't just stand in one spot. She had to find Kuroon before or when he got out again.

She went back into the garage. She looked around. Amon and Karasuma's cars were next to each other. She couldn't use them. They would need them. Dojima would throw a fit if she used her car. Michael... didn't have one. Her eyes fell upon the sleek black motor bike she had gotten off only minutes ago. In spite of herself, she smiled.

She ran over, she put her hand under the bikes front wheel and grabbed Sakaki's spare key, which he put down there every time he got off, in case he lost his keys. She stuck it in the ignition and stopped. She looked up to the ceiling.

"Sorry Sakaki." she got on and turned the key. The engine started up and she smiled. She acted like Sakaki and revved it a few times. She grinned and she looked at the elevator and stairs. The elevator was coming and someone ... or more.. was running down them in a hurry.

"Oh no.." she was still soaked so they could probably see her still, even if only a bit.

**

* * *

**

"That's it! We swear!" Sakaki and Michael were repeating in unison.

"You swear?" Dojima was bearing her teeth again. "It better b... be?"

A sudden roar from the garage broke the quiet office. "What's that sound?" Karasuma lowered her arms.

"MY BIKE!" Sakaki jumped up and headed for the stairs. Amon close behind him. The other took the elevator.. except Michael of course.

They all got there just in time to see the faded figure of Robin riding off on the motor bike.

"Damn It!" Amon and Sakaki growled. The motor bike disappeared around the corner and the sound faded out.

"Why did she go and do that? I don't believe this!" Sakaki hit the wall.

"Probably wanted to go after.. Kuroon." Karasuma was in deep thought as she walked over to her car.

"We should go too." Amon walked to his car. They opened their doors and looked over at the other two. Dojima unfolded her arms.

"Let her go. She wants to be killed, let her." Sakaki wasn't facing anyone.

Dojima came up and smacked him hard across the face. "You big jerk!" Sakaki held his face and stared at her. Then he glared. "What was that for!?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Really, Sakaki. You typed emails to her every second. What do you mean, what was that for? As much as I hate to admit it, I think you like her." Dojima had this 'You totally know I'm right' look on.

Sakaki just stared. "Whatever." he finally said. Shrugging over to Amon's car.

Back inside, Michael had overheard the whole thing. Robin had run off on Sakaki's motorbike. She was going to face Kuroon, with or without the team. And through all these hardships, He was stuck at the office. He couldn't help and relationships don't do well when you can't go or do anything. Michael was lost in his own troubled thoughts.

Sakaki was better for Robin. He could do a lot of things he couldn't. Robin seemed to like riding motorbikes, she had just stolen one. Sakaki was a pretty cool guy.. why wouldn't she like him?

Michael gave directions and tracking signals and street names to his fellows, while trying to clear his mind of feelings for anyone.

"K.. keep going. Next road. No Dojima.. l.. left. n... not right." he stuttered and wiped away unshed tears.

**

* * *

**

Now ya see. Authors like reviews. They help form the story. Remember, no review, no interest. Without the knowledge that people like our stories (and authors will know this one) we can quickly lose interest in a story.

So review stories. I g2g try and figure out if Sakaki will be Robin's pairing because no helpful reviews and my sister is neutral. Busy schedule. Bye!

P.s. Thank you to my reviewers. I actually already had this chp, but now I have no back ups. I'm leaving for the weekend so you'll have to wait for an update. Read and Review! Bye!


	5. Car Chases

Ok. The standings are.

Michael: Four (4)

Sakaki: Five (5)

Amon: Two (2) But he doesn't quite count.

I'm actually glad Sakaki won. Most stories are Amon/Robin or Michael/Robin. Most.. I said most. Anyway.. Witch Hunter Robin fan, what's your email? If you don't want to put it in a review, email me. It's on my bio page.

Thanks a lot for all my reviews. I've been so mean to Michael.. sry.. Next Chapter.

****

Invisible Problems

Robin rode down the road, the rain was letting up. She was drying off at the speed she was going. She knew the others would be after her and she hoped they weren't too mad. As she turned another corner, she could hear Michael in her muted ear piece. He had just told them where the factory was and that was where Robin was headed. In truth, Robin had been waiting for this. She had no idea where the factory was, until now. She sped off into the night.

* * *

Sakaki was in the passenger seat of Amon's car, staring out the window. What was Robin thinking? She didn't even have a license.. Or.. he didn't think so. Why did she have to go and steal HIS motorbike. How'd she start it anyway?

Sakaki mentally hit himself. How many times a day did he check his spare key? No wonder she knew how to drive it. It had just been so routine for him, he hadn't thought about the consequences.

Amon side glanced at him and raised one eyebrow. "What's your problem? Get over it." He scolded. Sakaki glared. "What!" Amon smirked. He'd done it.

* * *

Michael was over his earlier mood. He was eating a bag of chips. He was about to take a swig of pop when his phone rang. He turned on his headset. "Ello?" he said snappy. It was Amon. "Hey. Amon wha... AH! Sakaki! Do you have to yell? What? Your bike has a tracking device? Really? The code? Oh.. code.. ok.. um.. ok.. ok.. Got it.. Ok.. give me a second, sheesh." He typed for a minute before answering.

"Wow.. it worked. Oh shut up. Ok.. it's.. Yea.. Yes.. If you knew, why'd you call? Ok... It's at.."

* * *

"Ok.." Sakaki hung up and Amon grabbed back his cell phone. "You could've asked." He flipped it away. "Sorry.

* * *

Robin was snapping around a corner when she heard it. Loud humming noises. They were on her tail already? "Robin. Robin!" Amon's voice came from the headset. She tried to ignore it.

"Robin please. Stop." Karasuma. "DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?! GOING AFTER KUROON?!" Dojima. Robin laughed to herself. "Robin! Stop my bike Now!" Sakaki's voice screamed. Wow. she didn't think Sakaki would scream like that just cause she stole his bike.. That made her laugh too, but she turned the bike side ways and skidded to a stop.

The 3 cars pulled up in front of her and they all got out. Robin stayed on the bike, bracing it with her foot. Sakaki and Amon were closest to her when they all stopped walking. "Robin, why didn't you tell us too?" Karasuma asked. "Ya. I'm supposed to know everything like this." Dojima added. "Ya right." Michael's voice came over the ear pieces. "Oh Shut Up Michael!" Dojima growled.

"Robin. You never even told me why you didn't. It is a good question." Sakaki admitted. "She told me. The first thing she did after I found out." Michael's voice again. Everyone side glanced at their ear pieces.

"You told Michael!" Dojima and Sakaki yelled. Robin flinched yet she felt slightly amused by the whole idea. She revved the bike again, threatening to drive of again. "Robin you will get off the bike now." Amon tried saying it softly, but it's not one of Amon's strong points. When she revved it again, he dropped the soft. "Robin. Now." He was glaring.. that did it. Robin dropped her head and stepped on the gas. The bike did a full spin and sped off again.

"DAMN IT!" Amon roared and got back into the car, Sakaki close behind. As they drove off, Karasuma and Dojima fell into place behind them. They could only see the bike in the distance. Too far away to see Robin.. if she wasn't dry yet. They were driving down a highway road, very long with few turns.

The motorbike sped past many turns, all spaced far apart. Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere, right in Robin path. It skidded to a halt right in front of her, losing a lot of it's cargo in the process. "Robin!" Sakaki screamed over the headset. They watched the bike's front wheel rise, hop on one of the tires that fell off the truck, and flip over the vehicle.

"Robin!" Dojima screeched as the bike landed with a thud on the other side. Strangely it was upright and kept going. "Oh My God! Did Robin just do what I think she did?!" Sakaki gapped, Amon's car driving around the truck. "Yes. Now get over it." Amon said, though he was thoroughly surprised himself.


	6. What Happened to Fair?

Ok. The standings are.

Michael: Has four so he hasn't changed at all.

Sakaki: He gained two points and went from five to seven.

Amon: Still has two and he still doesn't count.

Thanks to Addictedxtoxfanfics and ReginaLucifer and Johnb, and that's only for this chapter. I always forget to talk to people back from my reviews. Sorry.

Addictedxtoxfanfics- If you like this story, maybe you should read my others. Mine and my sisters. Same name, don't worry. That is, if you haven't already.

ReginaLucifer- one of my fave reviewers. Don't know why, but you are. And You've reviewed before.

Johnb- Thank you for the grammar lesson and I knew that. But when I write stuff I kinda... usually.. don't care and then don't bother rereading them because the reader probably knows what I meant. Reviews are to help the author and the reviewer so it didn't bother me at all. Hope you keep reading and I hope the site works for you. Enjoy the chapter.

****

Invisible Problems

Chapter 6

If Robin hadn't been brought up in a church, she'd been cursing in surprise. She just jumped a truck! That didn't stop the others though. "Oh My God! Did Robin just do what I think she did?" "Holy crap! Did she just do that?" "Oh My Word." "Yes. Now get over it."

Robin did a silent cheer. Now that it was over she almost wished another truck would do that. She raced down that highway one handed and cheering. No one could see her anymore, but it was still cool. She would be there soon. But how do you kill Kuroon? After the shock of what Robin had done left, everyone was wondering that.

A few more turns and Robin halted the bike. She gazed up at the factory. The others had caught up and wondered if she'd gotten off the bike because they could no longer see her. But the bike started off again and they followed it into the factory gates.

As everyone got out of their cars, Robin was standing defeated at the door. Michael would know how to get in. Or the others but.... She had it! She dug in the pockets of her pants and discovered a small pocket book. She opened it to find a small emailing system. She paused and thought about this. Did Michael put this here? What a strange coincidence that she'd actually need it. This was one of those weird twilight zone things. But she shrugged it off and used the thing anyway.

Michael's voice came over the headsets. "What?" "What is it Michael?" "Robin found my pocket emailing system. I wondered where that went." "Is it important?" Amon asked. "Well. she's right in front of the doors and needs help opening them." Michael laughed. "What would she do if we didn't follow her?" His computer dinged. "Well that's a little scary and tramples the fun. She said she already knew we'd follow her." Michael sounded disappointed. "Shut up." Sakaki groaned.

He walked up to the doors and moved his hand around looking for Robin. He hit her back and found her shoulder. It was kinda weird having a guy find your shoulder by moving his hand from the middle of your back and up. "Tell Sakaki..." Michael cracked up. "What?" Sakaki growled, looking where he guessed Robin face was. "She wants you to know that felt weird and she asks you not to do it again." He was still slightly laughing. She must've said it different or had more to it but they knew he wouldn't tell them so they just asked for help into the factory.

* * *

There was no one in sight. Not in the whole building. "Kuroon." Dojima stated. "Really?" Sakaki retorted sarcastically. Dojima stuck out her tongue. Then they heard it. Kuroon's laughter.

"All gone!" he laughed. "You're all too late!" He laughed again. They followed the laughter to a big room. Big and white like a training hall. Kuroon sat on the only table in the room. "I see you brought my escaped bird." Kuroon sounded slightly serious. "I was hoping she'd come on her own. oh well." he sighed and smiled. He put his hands on the table and jumped off, landing a few feet from them. "Wow.." Sakaki said and Robin elbowed him. "Ow... Hey.."

"So. You all came to kill me. But how do the little hunters plan to do it?" He acted like he was thinking about it. "Nope. No chance of a win but still they fight. What should we do about this little problem?" He asked no one.

"We eliminate them we do. We eliminate them, me and you." Another one walked out from a side room. "Holy hell! There are two of him!" "And he's the bad rhymer." Amon said, quite out of character.

"Yep yep. And Scene One! The fight begins! And Action!" The first one yelled, and they both vanished. One appeared next to Dojima and kicked her in the side. As Amon shot at him, he dodged backwards and vanished again while in mid-jump. The other then kicked Amon, but he didn't fall over, actually, Amon was aiming his gun behind him and shot at his attacker, catching him in the stomach.

Kuroon 1 stumbled and looked at his wound. "This isn't... orbo..." he gasped as he saw blood coming from him. "You got that right." Sakaki laughed as he shot the same Kuroon again. Dojima was recovering and she smirked. "We figured. Orbo doesn't keep you down, so we'll just kill you the old fashioned way."

Kuroon 2 had stopped running and was now visible. He stared wide eyed at his 'Brother'. A shot was fired at him and he regained his composer before dodging it. Kuroon 1 had been shot 2 more times by Sakaki before he collapsed, seemingly dead. There was no time to check though, because Sakaki was now being beat to death by Kuroon 2.

Fires erupted around the two and he paused in his attack. He cackled. "Rain... Pain.." he cracked up. "He's going delusional." Karasuma stated, looking thoroughly disgusted by the cackling, insane witch in front of her.

Kuroon 2 stopped laughing and looked at the fire. His eyes dilated and they simmered down. "What? Robin did you do that?" Sakaki asked, looking at the small flickers of fire. "No she didn't. I did." Kuroon said. No rhymes or laughter in his voice. "How?" Sakaki asked, taking this chance to slink away.

"I made her invisible, right? I have her power. As well as any knowledge the stupid humans I made invisible had. You think I just turn them invisible for fun? Well you'd be right." He regained his childish composer. "And No I'll have some more fun!" He laughed and spun around while he disappeared.

The team stared around. He could come from anywhere. Robin looked at them. Kuroon was right there. Why couldn't they see him? "That's right little bird. They can't see me." he taunted her. Robin knew her flames were useless so she ran over and grabbed Amon's gun. But Amon went on the defensive and ripped his arm away from her and shoot at her. She burned it. "Robin?" He asked. It might've been Kuroon using her powers. Robin resorted to Sakaki, her next best bet.

She grabbed his gun and yanked it free from his hand. She ran over toward Kuroon while he was still wondering what had happened. Right next to him, he sent flames up that everyone could see. She sent up flames too. They had a fire against fire match and it wasn't helping.

As Kuroon shot a jet of fire at her, Robin dived and rolled. She jumped straight up and grabbed Kuroon around the next. She quickly shot him in the stomach 3 times. The others only saw the fire streams and the gun going off. Kuroon became visible but was still conscious so Robin fired another shot and he passed out. Maybe dead.

"Is it over?" Dojima asked, staring at Kuroon on the floor. Robin was smiling at the group although they couldn't see her. She'd beaten Kuroon! They beat his better twin.. but she still beat one of them. She took one step when Kuroon's body sprang up and grabbed her in a neck lock.

The others saw Kuroon grabbed something. They knew it was Robin. She couldn't breathe, Kuroon was crushing her wind pipe. "Robin!" Karasuma called, but what she thought that would do was a mystery. Amon had his gun up but didn't fire. What if he hit Robin? Dojima had her gun ready too, and she didn't want to accidentally shoot her friend either. Karasuma kinda had her gun up but none of them could shoot.

"Good.. now... You want to see the birdie? I kill the birdie.. then you see her.." He looked insane. His eyes could've been swirls, his hair was out of whack, and his clothes were burned. His shook and laughed like someone insane too. This was getting way out of hand. "I'm not gonna die. No way.. I kill the birdie.. kill the birdie.." He said in a sing-song voice. "Birdie.. birdie.. ha ha.." he pressed harder on Robin neck and she gasped for air. She was blinking visible again.

The others saw her briefly as she continued to blink. Sakaki looked at Amon's gun, mere inches from him. He grabbed it and shot. He hit Kuroon in the head. "Sakaki! What if you'd have hit Robin?" Amon growled. "You were just gonna let her die!" Sakaki yelled as he went over to check Robin, who wasn't moving and was visible. "Robin?" Dojima came over and shook her.

People started showing up around the room and you could hear the mutters of the ones in the hall. It was like nothing had happened. "Robin?" Karasuma asked as Amon picked her up. "Come on. Lets go." He said, and Sakaki added to himself. "And hope she's only unconscious."

* * *

At the STN-J, Robin lay on the couch, still not moving and Amon was taking to Zaizen. Because they didn't hear him kicking Amon, he wasn't too upset about the whole thing. Amon walked down the stairs and looked at all the hunters waiting patiently for his call. "He says Michael will keep her here and make sure she's ok. That we shouldn't worry about killing the two Kuroon's because he was a dangerous witch and that we should all get a good nights rest." Amon looked almost none caring.

Regrettably, the other hunters nodded and stood, in turn, to walk out. Amon first then Karasuma, Dojima, and Sakaki. But Sakaki paused. "You guys go ahead. I forgot something." He said, turning around. "Probably his gameboy." Dojima scoffed as the elevator closed.

As soon as it was gone, Sakaki walked over to Robin. "Robin? Can you hear me?" She made no sign of moving. "Robin. Please wake up soon. Don't die. Because we all need you and your a hell of a hunter." He said in a lighthearted joking kinda way. "I gotta go. See ya tomorrow." He said. Before he got up, he pecked her on the forehead. When Sakaki disappeared into the elevator, Michael came out of hiding.

"So.." He let his gaze drift over to Robin. "No superhero speech of love to a possibly dieing lover?" He smiled to himself. "Works for me. I never much liked that kind of shit anyway."


	7. What it comes down to

Ok. The final standings are.

Michael: stayed at four (4) for the whole thing.. poor Michael.

Sakaki: Finish's with eight. He started with 5 gained two to 7 and now has 8.

Amon: Forever has two (2) and he still doesn't count and never did.

Addictedxtoxfanfics- You mean why she didn't tell the others about her problem?

saraphin16neo64- Thanks for your review. Another points goes to Sakaki! The points keep coming!

ReginaLucifer- Lol. I hope not.. because that would mean he was back and if he comes back I wont know how to kill him. 'Smile' You knew it. I'm not into that whole, killing people off thing. 'Smiles again'

****

Invisible Problems

Chapter 7

The next day's news was filled with reports of people popping up out of nowhere. One guy was even found butt naked on the side of the road, rocking back and forth sucking his thumb. Robin still lay motionless on the couch. At lunch, everyone left for break. Michael went to his room to grab his junk food. Sakaki forgot his jacket and went to pick it up. He'd been sitting by Robin for a while. When he came in this morning he'd started talking to her during commercials.

"Hey Robin. All the people Kuroon made disappear are coming back. Isn't that great?" "Hey Robin, listen to this! An old woman was found in a tree when she came back. Ha! How did she get up there anyway?" The others basically ignored him for the most part. They went about normally and Sakaki even missed the next hunt.

Around closing time, everyone left and Sakaki started to stand up. "Well Little bird. I must go home now. See ya tomorrow.." He gave her another peck on the forehead and walked out.

"Really. The guy shows compassion." Michael said sarcastically. He walked over to Robin and put a wet cloth on her forehead. "If you keep on like this he'll start living here.. You know that right?" He spoke to the unmoving girl. He sighed and stretched. He walked over to his computer and kept watch. On the couch Robin heard Sakaki's first comment when they'd brought her back and fidgeted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakaki came in extra early like the day before. He stood in the elevator for what seemed to be forever. When he finally got out he quickly glanced at what he could see of the couch but Robin wasn't there. He rushed forward and something was thrown, full weight, into him.

"Sakaki!" She laughed. "Robin?" Sakaki said disbelievingly. Robin had tackled him to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, hugging him again. "Are you ok?"

"No. She had a little too much sugar." Michael appeared on the scene. "Oh. Sorry." Robin apologized, the sugar wearing off. "How long was I out?" "Only about 2 days." "2 Days?" "Yep." Michael answered. "Well.. Sakaki I need to talk to you in private." "Um.. ok?" Robin quickly pulled him away from Michael.

"What is it?" Sakaki asked. "I wanted to say thanks. Your saved my life and kept my secret and.. you're one of the only people who bothered to talk to me.." "One of?" "Michael talked when you weren't around." "Oh.. Okay." Sakaki relaxed. "Thanks..." Robin was blushing. She gave him a small and quick kiss before heading back over to Michael.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Dojima came in, Robin and her had a teen girl moment where Dojima would shriek in happiness and hold Robin's hands and jump up and down while Robin smiled sweetly as she watched her friend have fun. When Karasuma came in Robin and her just shook hands and then they stood there talking for about 10 minutes. "Robin. It's great you're awake! We all almost really thought you might die. I guess we all have to thank Sakaki for a change." They both laughed.

But biggest welcome back happened when Amon walked in. Robin was about 10 feet from him. His eyes flickered wider when he realized she was awake and walking around but he then stared at her a coolly as ever. He slightly nodded at her and she returned it. As he walked to the conference room Robin added a "Good Morning, Amon." She might've said thank you, but when she thought about it... He hadn't helped. He'd almost shot her.. but not helped.

"And thank you, Michael." Robin said when she stood next to the hacker. "Hmm? For what?" "For not telling the others." "Oh.. that. Well. Amon's difficult to figure out. You never know. If I had told him.. he might've actually helped. Not gotten mad and disappointed like you thought." "Yes. Maybe." Robin ended the conversation and walked to her seat and sat down.

"Back to ordinary, boring STN-J life.." Sakaki stated. "Well... now that you're not talking to an unconscious girl next to the couch.." Karasuma joked. "Ya. Not hanging around your girlfriend's bedside.." Dojima giggled. "Hey. Shut up. She's not my g.. girlfriend.." Sakaki stuttered. "Sure she's not." Dojima taunted. "Will you cut it out!" Sakaki took to casing Dojima around. Robin sat there and blushed.

"Ok guys." Amon walked out and they all calmed down. 'Beep' "You guys ready for another witch?" Michael asked, smirking. "Ya." "Sure." "Definitely." "Just who is it?" "Hugo Swath. Weird name but he's here." "Alright. Let's go." Amon ordered and they headed out.

Michael was preoccupied with getting directions for them that he didn't notice Sakaki kiss Robin before they got out. Neither did the other hunters... except Dojima, who just giggled to herself and thought it was sweet. Robin had to pause after Sakaki stopped kissing her and had joined the others. She smiled slightly.

Back to boring STN-J life... straight into conflicts of new emotions. Life... would never be the same. It never could be. They were hunters and that changes you forever. But whatever came down the line...

"Robin. Hurry Up!" "Coming." Robin walked faster to join Sakaki going downstairs.

They would all face it together. The team.

Michael was her big brother. Sakaki was her boyfriend. Amon was her strict father. Karasuma was her kind but strict mother. Dojima was her best friend. Ya... She knew it was a strange way to think about them.. but they were her family. And nothing could replace them. Nothing can replace family.


End file.
